First Impressions: Dart Feld
by PorcupineCuty
Summary: What a nuisance." - Ever wondered what Cloud Strife REALLY thought about Dart Feld? Here's your chance to find out. Paired with "First Impressions: Cloud Strife" by Vix3.16. Insight fic written to Vix3.16 and my fic "Secret Stardust." A bumpy ride it is.
1. Something I Need to Figure Out

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy VII or Legend of Dragoon. FFVII is the property of Square-Enix and LoD belongs to Sony Computer Entertainment. This is purely for the fun of writing and for people's enjoyment.

**Title: **First Impressions: Dart Feld

**Chapter Title: **Something I Need to Figure Out

**Rating:** PG-13… for now. XD

**Pairing(s): **For the moment… none. But soon. :Snickers:

**Warning(s): **My first attempt at writing in first person so it probably sucks. You have been warned!

**Summary:** I really am beginning to wonder whether this is just my own fate playing tricks on me… or if I'm doomed to be surrounded by incompetent fools for the rest of my life. Perhaps if I ignore him, he'll take the hint and leave me alone but… I feel he might tag along anyway. This… is going to be exhausting.

**Dedication: **To **Vix3.16 **for coming up with this idea! Seriously, she's on the roll… and I guess she wants to drag me down with her! XD And to my lovely boys, Cloud and Dart. Without you guys, I'd be completely lost and empty. Thank you, friends. :)

**A/N: **Written from Cloud Strife's POV. This is going to be a series of my love, Cloudy's, impressions with the ever charming, Dart. If you checked on either **Vix3.16**'s or my profile, you'd know that we decided to co-write a crossover fic between the worlds of FFVII and LoD. It's… crack… BUT!!! It's the backbone to all the upcoming Cloud/Dart fics that we will be writing! :Grins: This is a more serious fic that Vix said we should do as a side project and to show the reader what's really going on in the character's mind. Vix has her own version with Dart so check it out!!! The title is similar to this one! **First Impressions: Cloud Strife. **Go read it or I'll EAT you!!! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy. :D

**First Impressions: Dart Feld**

**Chapter I: Something I Need to Figure Out**

Deep down inside… I knew… this man… would be the end of me. If it wasn't for his constant pestering presence, I know I would have made my way out of that forest without much hassle. Unfortunately, my attempts to lead him astray were completely shrouded by his overenthusiastic nature… or perhaps he's just simpleminded. I'm still in the process of figuring him out.

The way we met was beyond normal. In fact, it was downright ridiculous. Now that I think about it… that explains a lot of what happened afterward. It doesn't explain the result of it all. Most likely it never will. I guess I can only deduce it to rotten luck… or a certain person's inability to read from an insinuation. Those rabbits weren't any help, that much I know. All they did was appear out of a vortex, interrupt me when I was cleaning Fenrir, hop onto me, and teleport me to a place I've never been to before. Everywhere I looked… there was nothing… but trees. I'm not entirely sure why they brought me there. Then again… I don't really care. I'm not too fond of bizarre creatures who like to interfere with my day just to leave me in the middle of nowhere with… you'll see.

While I was traveling within that wood, taking in such a wonderful sight (it's rare for me to ever really take in my surroundings), I felt an ominous presence appear suddenly. I stopped to look around for I felt it making its way closer to where I stood. When I glanced above me, I saw a dark figure falling from the sky. It sounds strange but it's the truth. What's worse? I didn't even try to move out of the way. For some reason, even though I had no idea what this being was or could be, I couldn't just allow for it to sustain any injuries. I now know that if it did, it would have saved me from so much trouble. Although, failing to catch it… wasn't part of the plan. It was a bit heavier than I first thought. As you can imagine, this oddity crash-landed right on top of me.

Lying underneath it made me realize something… whatever this thing was… it was going to drive me insane. My suspicions were confirmed as soon as it opened its mouth… and it didn't close again. Just what I needed… another loud mouth in my life. However, I did take note on him mentioning those rabbits. Apparently, my being here was not an accident. Neither was it for this… gentleman… unfortunately… for me.

After a very awkward meeting, I tried to get out of there as soon as possible. Mostly due to his excessive talking but also… for the fact… I'm terrible when it comes to creating conversations. Not that I really wanted to start one with him. The way he kept rambling on and on for who knows how long was just about all I could take. This coming from someone who had to deal with Yuffie's endless rants about how she was going to steal a certain Materia when a certain ex-Turk was asleep despite my attempts at warning her that he rarely ever slept.

Speaking of which… this dirty-blonde had no clue what Materia was… which made me wonder exactly where he was from. I didn't ask right then and there. The only dialogue that was exchanged from me to him was for him to remain quiet. There's no doubt in my mind he thought that I was only being rude… on account of him telling me so… however, I was only trying to get my bearings. It's a bit difficult to try to figure out where you are, where you're going, and if there's anything else there with you when you have someone constantly talking about trivial matters.

Well, I must have gotten to the guy because he went on and on about my insensitivity. I'll admit… I didn't hold back with my critiques for the guy either. Especially after that giant green octopus showed up. That's when I really spoke out for the first time since we met. I wouldn't have been so temperamental towards him… if he realized not to open his mouth before he knew what was going on. In short, he said I was a lousy conversationalist… which, of course, was true but knowing how he is now… there's no way I'll admit that to him. Ever. Anyway, the only way to get him to shut up was to ask him where he was from, all the while observing his fighting tactics.

In all honesty… there wasn't much to it. His movements were wild and all over the place. He could barely stand straight throughout the entire ordeal. Although… there was a certain… strategy to it all… if you could call it that. It was obvious he was no stranger to the ways of battle. You wouldn't think it with just your first glance. His carefree, simplistic, cheerful attitude distracts you from his actual potential. But, with a closer look, his physic, posture, and quick movements were proof enough. It makes me wonder why a guy like him would ever be involved in a fight. People like him just don't belong there… they just don't…. I know… all… too well… I'm getting off-track.

"Neet." That's where he said he was from. Of course, not a place I've ever been to or heard, for that matter. By every passing moment… everything around me became more foreign than before. I wonder… where did he come from? Why was he transported to that forest? Why was I transported there? It makes no sense… will it ever? I just… I have no idea… and this guy is not going to be much help either. Not unless it has something to do with his gut.

I just… he's… he doesn't understand so many things. Personal space is one of them. If I told you how many times I had to remove his arm off my shoulder… we'd be here for a good few hours. Not to mention he's quick to point out my flaws but fails to see his own. Great… just what I needed…. another Cid… at least this guy manages to keep his swearing to a minimal. That… regrettably… is his only good quality. The rest is made up of egotism, foolishness, and his lack of cooperation. The worse part… I'm not even sure if he knows this about himself.

I'd be lying to you if I said he was the most horrible person to ever be with… but after nearly getting killed by that monster and him nearly drowning me… I realized… I was right. There were more than a few times when I wanted to throw my morals out the window and just strangle him. In actuality… I came close to swinging my sword down on his head… if it wasn't for those strange rabbits. Another annoyance I will, eventually, have to figure out. Hopefully, this guy will NOT be one of them.

At the moment, I'm trapped in that vortex with those rabbits. Once again, I have no idea where I am going… I couldn't care less. This isn't the first time I've traveled to some unknown place. As long as it's away from that person so I won't have to hear his stupid remarks again. If, in fact, we do end up in the same place again… he's going to need all the help in… whatever world we land on.

Actually… now that I think about it… I'm going to need all the help in the world. I'm not sure how much more of his antics I can take. I'm usually a very patient guy. Yes, I do get annoyed but it's never something that eventually drives me to murdering someone. However… I have a feeling… whoever this man is… is going to have no problem with that. I believe he'll even enjoy driving me up the wall. Let's just hope that I will be able to survive… maybe I should have taken Cait Sith up on his offer to go read people's fortune at the WRO's HQ. It would have been less aggravating for me. Well, no point in dwelling on it now. My new destination… reminds me of the desert surrounding Corel Prison. It sounds promising already.

**A/N: **I normally don't do Author Notes at the bottom of a fic but here's just a little quick one! Vix had the idea of asking our boys lovely questions. Like you can ask Cloud whatever you want and on her version of the fic, you could ask Dart whatever, too! So ask away! Cloudy would not love answering all of your questions! In fact, he'd be downright pissed but that'll make it all the more enjoyable! XD Leave a review for both Vix and me, por favor! Much love!


	2. Stuck in the Desert With Him

**Chapter Title: **Stuck in the Desert… With Him

**Warning(s): **Um… nothing much. I'm still new to the first person thing so… watch out? :Sweat drop:

**Summary:** I'm not too pleased with my situation at the moment. Walking in this smoldering heat with a companion who's not too right in the head… can create all sorts of chaos you would not want to be a part of.

**Dedication: **This chapter is dedicated to Cloud, Zack, me, and anyone else who really can't stand the heat. Dart and Vix, you guys like it so no dedication for you! :Angry face:

**A/N:**Well, it took me long enough, ne? X3 Vix got her chapter done and posted as soon as we finished writing our third chapter. But I am lazy and I didn't find inspiration to write it until almost time to get to bed so I can go to work the next morning. Man, I'm going to be tired. XP But it was worth it because Cloudy and Darty are worth it! Anyway, don't forget to read chapter two of _**Secret Stardust **_and Vix's chapter two of _**First Impressions: Cloud Strife. **_Reading those two will help you better understand what's going on here. Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review and ask Cloudy questions! He'd be more than happy, or annoyed, to answer them for you! :)

**Chapter II: Stuck in the Desert… With Him**

The next world… if you could call it that… wasn't any better. Those… rabbits transported me to a land crowded with people dressed in strange clothing, sand in every possible direction, the sun burning brightly enough to make your skin rash, and a crocodile-infested river… which I, involuntarily, took a swim in. And, to make things worse, I wasn't alone.

HE was there. Not exactly what I'd call paradise…

As in the previous world, he didn't have much tact. The first thing out of his mouth was, of course, vulgarity and then some. He then drags me to a small but cozy restaurant only because he can't stand being away from food for more than two seconds… though, I must say… his cooking is not exactly terrible, not that I'll ever admit that to him… even though he already knows it… his demeanor was proof enough. However, he wasn't exactly bad company to have while I ate. Most of the time, he was even hospitable.

All that ended once I saw his eating mannerisms…

It's as if he was raised in the wild, which I pointed out without much restraint… and which he admitted to willingly. The way he chewed on his food was revolting. I couldn't even begin to fathom how in… whatever world he came from, he was able to survive… though wild animals do best in their natural habitat.

After the comment of me being his mother, I took my leave. The comment of him being my… "boyfriend" ensured me of never returning to that restaurant. What a moron…

It didn't do much good… he decided to follow me anyway… much to my dismay. Shiva… it's as if we were glued together by those rabbits instead of just thrown into the same world.

However, he was somewhat… I can't believe I'm saying this… _pleasant _to be around. We held a conversation for the first time since we met. And for once, I didn't want to murder him. Well… for the most part.

Throughout our conversation, I noticed how gentle his soul really was. Yeah, there's that wild animal side to him, but there's also something much more… serene. He seemed truly worried over the fact of how I cannot be exposed to the sun's rays for long periods of time. Though it is something I tend to hide extremely well from others, he was able to pick up on it with no trouble at all.

He smiles often enough. Enough to make my own face hurt from all the grins. He can laugh whenever he wants, smile, be a fool, intelligent… the only thing he can't be is ill of heart. That's a rare trait in a person, though something I am very familiar with. I don't need to know him long enough to know that much.

What really shocked me was when he made an effort to remember my hometown. Nibelheim. Though he struggled in the beginning, he made sure to keep a record of it in that remarkable mind of his.

Nibelheim. That place where so much had changed so many lives. A place where I was born and raised and living with my mother, the one who taught me everything I know. The one who showed me what it's like to love and feel love and to pass that love on to another… whether that person were of this world or the next. A place… where I was no longer allowed to visit…. This man tried to remember that name for…. I still am not sure of the reason behind his actions. He truly is a curious person….

…or so I thought before he made another one of his ridiculous comments. Something about women. I refuse to talk about that subject with him. Especially when the subject in question is one I lack experience with. The women in my life… let's just say don't appeal to my better nature. We'll leave it at that for now.

After that, I just didn't want to talk to him anymore. He got under my skin… and gravely at that. He could have told me we were about to walk into a Materia shop with Yuffie with a never-ending supply of the ninja's addiction and I _still _wouldn't have said a word to him about our sanity being shattered.

Naturally, when he thrust out his hand and said his name, I was more annoyed than flattered at the thought that he allowed me the privilege of knowing who he was. However, this did not stop me from hearing, thinking, or forgetting who the man with the red armor's name was.

Dart Feld.

A bizarre name for a bizarre character. The "Dart" part fits him perfectly…. However, "Feld" is completely foreign to me… I wonder where it originated from. I know from this "Neet" he speaks of… but what of its meaning? No matter. The fact remains that he has a strange name. Heh… I'm one to talk.

Still… he was considerate enough to give his name. That makes us acquaintances. He's an odd one. No matter how often I try to tell him I am not particularly fond of company… he does something to show that HE is. I can't quite figure out why…. He just is.

I was considering giving him my name but… felt it be better to wait off on that. I'm not entirely sure if he's going to stick around long enough to care so why bother in the first place? I rather not become too familiar with someone that's to take their leave in a few days' time.

Also, I wasn't in the mood to hear his poor attempt at joking when it comes to my name. My name is not exactly… normal… though I am quite fond of my name and I am not ashamed to display it, and I believe it suits me well, I wasn't looking forward to what he had to say about it. It was a dilemma that I chose to avoid… for the time being. I don't know whether he is going to be in the next world with me or not.

Though my intuition informs me that he is or will be.

I'll continue to hope that he won't be. I'm still pretty pissed off at him for shoving me into the river. I like to bathe as much as the next person, but being forced into a body of water that was infested with crocodiles is not something I am prepared to tolerate. So, naturally, I threw him in.

Long story short, we got into a brawl, I was upset, he was having the time of his life, got chased around by crocodiles, then was transported to… I'm not entirely sure where… All I know is it's very difficult to move on account of how crowded it is. Seriously, I could use some alone time.

I don't think I can take another world filled with so many people. Wait. Let me rephrase that. I don't think I can't take another world filled with so many people and HIM. He's going to continue to drive me insane until I finally snap and strangle him to his death. The more I think about it, the more I think it would actually be a pretty logical idea.

Sometimes I see him eyeing me in a very peculiar way. A way where I think he might be thinking of something very odd… besides being my… "boyfriend."

The way he looks at me is more in a way one would look at an old friend…

I think I might remind him of someone. That's a relief at least I know there is someone back in his world that had some sense. I bet it was this person that helped keep him in check.

I wonder if I'll ever run into that person. Maybe he can give me some pointers on how to deal with this "Dart." How the Summons know I can't even begin to comprehend how to go about this situation. He truly is much more stressful than… then again, he and I were always together to make things work out no matter what the problem, be it difficult or simple, may be…

Oh no…


	3. Unexpected Pupil

**Chapter Title: **Unexpected Pupil

**Summary:** If the desert wasn't enough, I'm now tossed into a crowd of prepubescent girls, a lingerie store, an electronics store, and every other store you could think of. All the while teaching a buffoon what a "mall" is. How did I ever get myself into this mess? Will I ever find out? Hmm… the bunnies said no. Figures.

**Dedication: **To Vix for giving me the inspiration to write this after nearly a year, to Cloud for always hanging in there even if it seems impossible, and to Dart for always standing by someone's side even if they refuse to let you do it. You guys are freaking awesome and I love you!

**A/N:**Yeah… I know… long time. Very long time. Nearly a year long time. It's not my fault… I swear… okay so maybe it is my fault but damn it all, guys! I have a no-life to live! You can't interrupt me when I'm reading a thousand books, playing hundreds of video games, and watching anime till I'm dead tired! Oh, and there's that insignificant studying I must do… you know… to get a better education and, hopefully, a better job. But eh! Who cares! Let's just get on with the fic! In this lovely chapter, we see Cloud slowly becoming used to out favorite guy in red. However, there's more to what Cloud is feeling than just annoyance or acceptance. Hmm… I wonder what it could be. In any case, I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to read _**Secret Stardust **_or Vix's _**First Impressions **_chapter! It's going to be a riot! :)

**Chapter III: Unexpected Pupil**

This "crowded" place I told you about… it was a mall. The worst place you could ever hope to be in… with someone like him. I thought it was going to be a lot simpler after traveling together for a, granted, short while but… no. Just a lot more headaches I can do without.

Of course, as soon as we arrived, he had to draw attention to himself. That man has a pair of lungs on him that can rival Barret's whenever he goes on a tangent. In any case, he seemed oblivious to the fact he was standing in a pile of women's garments. I tried to coerce him into leaving before making too big of a scene but… that didn't turn out the way I had planned either. He kept going on about not knowing what those fabrics were until I had to shove it into his face. Quite literally. He got it then. Thank the Summons… being in that place brought back… some… none-too-pleasing memories.

Not… entirely true…

It was difficult enough trying to explain what… "they" were. In fact, there was a lot he didn't know about. A wishing fountain was one. A television was another. A license… which nearly caused us our lives but that's something I'll leave for later. It makes me wonder… what exactly is his home world like? These are basic objects of living society and for him to be utterly clueless makes one wonder if he's from some sort of medieval world… then he ran into an entire army screaming like a buffoon which, in turn, helped my suspicions subside.

The army? It has to do with the license. I'll get to it in a moment.

After insinuating about some vulgar activity he partook in with someone from his home world and brushing it off as I do with everything else that spews out of his mouth, he asked me what a "mall" was. Further evidence of being a part of some prehistoric realm. My explanation was simple enough for him to compare it to a town. "Lohan" he called it. How eerily familiar to some other "Lohan" I know… but there's no need to worry about that. Not now when I have become Dart's involuntary teacher.

Speaking of _Dart_, I made the foolish mistake of actually using his name. I hadn't meant to… it just seemed to… slip out. It's exhausting trying to remember to use insulting names when your companion is constantly blabbing out obscenities and trying to befriend you. Also, it really doesn't bother me to educate him in the least. I just wished I thought it through… No doubt he noticed. He stood staring at me long enough. When I questioned him, he didn't bother bringing it up, which I am grateful for. I don't think that conversation would have ended well. Anyway, since I already used it… there's no point in holding back now. I just hope he doesn't take this as a sign of me accepting him.

There were moments where he managed to surprise me. After explaining how certain things work, he was able to adapt quickly and sufficiently. He even managed to stay quiet, allowing me to guide him through the maze of unorganized, poorly bathed, individuals. Sometimes… this idi—sorry, Dart—can seem almost… civilized… That is… until the police officers showed up.

When he couldn't even tell what an officer or what a gun was… I was tempted to toss him into the fray. What frustrated me the most was the fact he couldn't understand why they were after us. Does being armed and dressed bizarrely completely pass him as being normal? The poor, deluded fool. Hopefully something good will come out of this experience. Knowing him, I doubt it.

Don't get me started on how he provoked them into starting a war with us. If I was on my own, this wouldn't have happened. Oh, and if that wasn't enough, he dragged me into a pet shop! Here we are getting chased all over the place… and he wants to hide out in a den of fluffy animals. For what? To play with puppies, kitties, and search for chipmunks. Someone… please help me…

I don't think I would have minded so much if Dart wasn't so perceptive. I… lost control again… for the second time that day. When he handed me this small puppy… I couldn't help but think of… I let it slip out how the pup reminded me of someone. I told Dart it was a small dog I used to take care of back at home. Somehow, I don't think I sounded too convincing. It's too painful to lie about something… someone… when you care about them deeply. Normally, I wouldn't have. However, I'm not going to tell my problems or past events to someone I barely even know. Someone who doesn't even know my name yet. There would be no point. It's not like Dart's my friend… not like he will ever be my friend.

Even after I finally managed to drag him outside of the store, he was still grinding down on my nerves. Well, at least he admitted to respecting me… half of the time… what a moron. No need to tell you about him dragging me into the electronics store, nearly blinding himself, and then dashing, head first, into an army. No. There's no point. Every single one of you knows where this is headed. Him being a complete idiot and me having to pick up the slack.

There was one comment that… struck me as… odd. He was confident. What am I saying? He's always confident. What I meant was… he was sure they wouldn't catch us… because he noticed how quickly I run. It was odd… it came off as a compliment. Something I'm not very used to… I guess… I do hear them from time to time but… never as sincere as he made it seem. It was an honest opinion and statement coming from Dart. It's… a bit… never mind. I don't know what to think of it. I will say this… his statement made me forget about leaving him there to rot… and distracted me from the army mentioned previously.

Finally taking the lead and allowing him to hold on to me (he's not exactly a fast runner), I decided to head towards the exit. Until he stopped me. That's when the army showed up (or better phrased, when we noticed it). Long story short, we were outnumbered. We were surrounded from all sides but leave it to Notices-Fluffy-Animals-Before-Death to not detect them and drag me to their reinforcements. It's times like those I want to take back every kind thing I said about him. Considering I haven't said many doesn't leave a lot of hope for him.

He made the bright proposal of splitting up. The logical side of me told me how reckless and dangerous it would have been to let this wild man go free. The rational side of me said, "Eh, let him blow up." I listened to the latter. At least that way, I would have been rid of the nuisance. Odin knows I need a vacation from him as it is. Maybe those rabbits can drop me off at Costa soon…

…as if that would ever happen. I had lowly goons to take care of. It didn't take long to defeat them… and it didn't take long for Dart to come find me again… with an ATV.

Why did that not surprise me?

I'll admit… seeing him driving that contraption, screaming and yelling, looking as if he's having the time of his life… I couldn't help but feel a certain happiness myself. There he was just acting like a fool, nothing new. But to me… it felt new. Refreshing, even. Nostalgic… in some ways. Something that I haven't felt in a long time. Yes. I was enjoying our little escapade. Even if it seemed I wanted nothing more than to bury him in a bowl of scorching beans, I was having fun. I smiled… a true smile… even if no one noticed it… it was there.

My smile quickly faded once I joined him on the ATV. After kidding around with him, hearing how he got his hands on said vehicle, and realizing he doesn't have a license, I wanted to throw him out and make sure I ran him over. What kind of reckless, dimwitted, irresponsible person gets behind the wheel of an enormous metal object and drives it without knowing how to drive it? You know… don't even bother answering that.

After nearly crashing to death on several occasions, we were finally saved once those rodents appeared in front of us again. Normally, I wouldn't have such a deep hatred for rabbits… but these refuse to send me home… and insist on keeping this idiot with me. I am certain the next place I land in… will have _him._ I can seriously do without _him. He _will do fine without me. After all, he's made it into his twenties without my help. He can make it at least to thirty without me.

Why do I even care? It's not like I'm worrying about him. After everything he put me through, I should consider myself lucky if I can finally get rid of him. I still haven't figured out why the fates are so persistent in having us travel together. Why? What's the reason? Is there a purpose? Or are they testing me? They are testing my abilities to handle such an infuriating man. Testing to see whether I _will_ be able to handle him. I'll save them the trouble by saying I—

…can. I can't say he's the best companion to be with but neither is he the worst. He's not completely hopeless. He's a fast learner. He can drive me insane yet at the same time help me think. It's odd how he is able to do these things… even stranger how he doesn't let anything, be it our situation, our struggles, or my insults, faze him. I suppose for now, if I must be stuck traveling different worlds, he's a suitable companion.

Perhaps I should tell him my name…

Still, the sooner I can get home and be rid of him, the better. Being with him is exhausting.

There are a lot of things he doesn't know and I fear he might end up getting injured. He might come across a cannon and want to shoot himself out of it thinking it's a form of transportation. I'm well aware of his capabilities. I know he's not some pushover. However, seeing how little he knew and nearly getting killed because of his lack of knowledge (he really didn't know what a gun was… imagine if he saw a tank), I don't think traveling with me is the wisest choice. I won't have his death on my shoulders. First chance I get, I'm sending him home.

I can't have another person's life ruined because of…

…why did it get cold suddenly? Crap…


End file.
